1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a combination Electronic Toll Collection (hereinafter abbreviated as “ETC”) terminal and rear view mirror for vehicles, in which an ETC terminal is integrated with a rear view mirror, thus increasing the efficiency of space usage and improving the performance of communication.
2. Background Art
ETC terminals have been used to pay tolls electronically, which makes drivers feel convenient and improves traffic flow. When a vehicle with an ETC terminal mounted enters into a communication region of a tollgate, a Radio Frequency (RF) module of a gantry, which is located at the tollgate, transmits a signal to initiate the collection of an electronic toll, and thus communication between the RF module and the ETC terminal is performed. By this communication, a toll is automatically collected when the vehicle passes through the tollgate on the condition that an electronic payment card is inserted into the ETC terminal tollgate.
It is preferred that the above-described ETC terminal be installed in front of a drivers seat. However, installation space for the ETC terminal is limited because various portable devices, including a navigation device and a monitor, are installed in front of the driver's seat. Furthermore, for unimpeded communication, it is preferred that the ETC terminal be mounted to the front windshield. However, this may obstruct the drivers view.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.